How Could this Happen to Me?
by xMidnight Muse
Summary: Hermione grieves over the loss of her two best friends. SONGFIC, Untitled By Simple Plan. Reviews Please!


**This is my first try at a song fic so please don't laugh! Also, I would really appreciate some reviews, even some constructive criticism. But please, don't bash it, if you didn't like it, don't review. Easy as that. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, any of it's characters, or Untitled – By Simple Plan, or any Simple Plan for that matter. If I did, would I be writing fan fictions? No! I'd be off doing something more worthwhile, anyway!

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

Hermione Granger was lying in her bed, afraid to close her eyes, afraid of the nightmares she might have if she were to fall asleep. She was afraid that if she were to drift off into sleep, that she would be forced to relive the horrible pain of the deaths of her two friends, Harry and Ron. Both had been killed at Voldemort's hand.

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

It had started with Ron, who had jumped in front of a killing curse to stop it from hitting her. Oh how she wished he hadn't and that it had killed her. Then she wouldn't be lying here now, alone and afraid. At least when he had been killed, she had Harry to turn to and to be comforted by. But when he died, there was no one there. After the final battle, she was the only piece of the famous Golden Trio left.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

She didn't understand why it had been them, why it had been both of them. She didn't understand why she had been left with this grief and with this never ending pain. It was 3 months after those tragic causalities, and everyone else seemed to have moved on. This, she also didn't understand. How could people just forget about the two boys who sacrificed themselves for the greater good of the magical community? Everything was a blur, she didn't understand anything.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

She wanted nothing more than to start everything over. To somehow forget everything that she had seen, everything she had experienced. But she knew this was not possible. No memory charm, no matter how strong, could ever erase the faces of her friends as the jet of green hit them, and they screamed out in pain. Nothing could ever make her forget, and that was what she feared most.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

And the worse part about all of this was that she easily could have changed the outcome. When Harry was killed, she had stood by the sidelines, just letting it all happen. She could have done something, but she didn't. There were nights on end when she sat with Ginny, crying until she had no more tears, insisting that the whole damn situation was entirely her fault. Although sometimes Ginny got through to her, made her laugh and smile, and although she had tried to hold on to those moments so hard, they always seemed to slip away, and reality hit once again.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes _

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

Her whole life from that night on, from the night of the Final Battle, was a mess. Her friends tried to reach through to her. Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, Parvati, Lavender, McGonagall, even Snape, had tried to make her move on, and had tried to make her realize that she couldn't dwell on the past. All had tried, and all had failed. Every night was the same. Sleepless from fear of nightmares, dry eyes from the constant crying, and a torn heart from the constant memories of the two people who had meant the world to her. Every morning, night and noon, every moment she asked the same question.

_How could this happen to me?_


End file.
